30 Worlds Megaforce XVIII-Golden Voyagers
by William Raymer
Summary: A special novel-length adventure in honor of Star Trek's 50th anniversary! The crew of the Ambassador must unite with all six Star Trek crews to save their world from a universe-destroying anomaly!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

A Special Novel-Length Adventure

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the CBS Television Distribution series

 _Star Trek_ and _Star Trek: The Next Generation_

Created by Gene Roddenberry,

 _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_

Created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller,

 _Star Trek: Voyager_

Created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor,

 _Star Trek: Enterprise_

Created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga

and the Paramount Pictures Corporation/Bad Robot Productions motion pictures

 _Star Trek_

Written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman,

 _Star Trek Into Darkness_

Written by Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof

and

 _Star Trek Beyond_

Written by Simon Pegg and Doug Jung

"Queen Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series "The Scarlett Saga"

Written by Ben10Man (f/k/a j _akevoronkov_ 1)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will feature the Second Doctor as portrayed by the late Patrick Troughton on _Doctor Who_ from the first installment of "The Power of the Daleks" (first transmitted on November 5th, 1966) to the final installment of "The War Games" (first transmitted on June 21st, 1969). The choice of the Second Doctor for this story was made because of the fact that the Second Doctor was the incarnation that was active on _Doctor Who_ during the majority of the three years that the original _Star Trek_ was on the air. However, like always, the Neo-Second Doctor will retain the knowledge and experiences of all of his incarnations.

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 _The_ Ambassador _arrived in the Unaligned World of Godzilla on a mission to prevent the Army of Inter-universal Chaos from sabotaging a scientific research facility and unleashing the giant monsters (or_ kaiju _) that were kept on the island for both security and scientific research._

 _As William, Sofia and the other Rangers continued to investigate the facility, an explosion nearly a thousand kilometers away from the island the facility was on revealed a version of Godzilla—the most notorious_ kaiju _that has ever lived—from another dimension and that was under A.I.C. mind control. Thanks to assistance from the island's monsters and a unit of the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard comprised of enemy_ kaiju _, Legendary Godzilla was freed to take up residence on Sollgel Island while the Scarlett Army investigated a way to return Legendary Godzilla to his home dimension._

 _However, as the_ Ambassador _prepared to depart for their next destination, a dimensional fold deposited a ship in the_ Ambassador _'s path that could have easily passed for the late_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise _. The ship was identified by its commander, Captain James T. Kirk, as the_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A _..._

 _PROLOGUE_

 _Unaligned World of_ Star Trek _,_ Kelvin _Timeline_

 _Aboard_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A

 _Systems Shakedown Cruise, On Course to New Vulcan_

 _Stardate 2263.032 (March 2nd, 2263)_

Commander Spock sat in the command chair and watched as the rolling waves of subspace energy flowed past the _Enterprise_. Ever since learning of the death of his elder counterpart and during the events surrounding the destruction of the original _USS Enterprise_ , Spock had contemplated retiring from Starfleet and taking his elder self's place in rebuilding the Vulcan race, which had been endangered by the Romulan Nero's destruction of Vulcan some five years prior.

But, Spock remembered the picture he had received amongst Ambassador Spock's belongings, which had been delivered to him aboard Starbase Yorktown. It was of the crew of the Prime Timeline _Enterprise_ from decades into the future. Spock realized that Ambassador Spock had given him one last lesson: cherish the times you will spend with your fellow crewmates.

"We're approaching the coordinates for the tactical systems tests," Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu said from the Helm console. Sulu's voice brought Spock from the past back to the present. "Very well, Mr. Sulu. Proceed," Spock said.

At that very moment, Captain James T. Kirk stepped out of a turbolift and onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_. As Sulu pulled the lever that would bring the _Enterprise_ out of subspace, the ship shook with an unknown impact.

Sirens began to blare and alert panels began to glow red as the _Enterprise_ slowly righted itself. "Report, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "There seemed to be a momentary upset in the matter-antimatter intermix," Sulu said.

"Kirk to Engineering," Kirk said after tapping a control on the arm of his command chair. "Scotty, is my ship going to blow up?"

" _No, sir,_ " the voice of Commander Montgomery Scott said from the _Enterprise_ 's Engineering section. " _The intermix hiccup has already been corrected_." "All right, Mr. Scott," Kirk said.

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura turned from her communications console and reported, "Minor damage to all systems, Captain. Repairs are already underway. Dr. McCoy reports only minor injuries to crew." "Captain, this is not logical," Spock said from his science console.

Kirk moved over to the science station and gazed at Spock's instruments. "We seem to have arrived at Earth," Spock said. "You're right, Spock. It's not logical," Kirk said. He looked up at the viewscreen. "And that's not all." Kirk gestured to a mysterious ship on the viewscreen.

"Hail that ship, Uhura," Kirk said. "Aye, sir," Uhura said. "Channel open, sir." On the viewscreen, the Bridge of the unknown vessel appeared. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_ to unknown vessel," Kirk said. "We were on course to New Vulcan during our systems shakedown cruise when a malfunction in our warp drive system sent us here."

" _Captain Kirk, I am Prince William of Cinnabar, commanding the_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador. _You might want to beam over to our ship. We have a lot to talk about_ ," the commander of the unknown vessel said.

"All right," Kirk said. "Spock, come with me. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn." Spock followed Kirk into a turbolift as Sulu took the command chair.

 _Unaligned World of Godzilla_

 _Aboard_ DDV Ambassador SAV-10521 _, Transporter Room 2_

William and his wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, stood in the transporter room as Alex Russo activated the transporter, bringing Captain Kirk and Spock aboard. "Welcome to the _Ambassador_ , Captain Kirk. I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and these are two of my officers," William said as Alex joined William and Sofia.

William first gestured to Sofia. "This is my wife and executive officer, Princess Sofia of Enchancia," William said. "A pleasure to have you aboard, Captain," Sofia said. "This is our transporter chief, Alex Russo." Alex smiled. "A pleasure to meet you all," Kirk said. "This is _my_ executive officer, Commander Spock." Spock nodded, then held up his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life to you, Prince William, Princess Sofia, Miss Russo," he said. "Live long and prosper, Spock," William said, returning the salute. Sofia and Alex struggled to complete the salute and finally simply nodded.

"Follow us, and we'll conduct you on a tour of the ship," William said. Alex resumed her post behind the transporter control console as William and Sofia led Kirk and Spock out of the transporter room.

The tour ended up in the Observation Lounge, where William, Sofia, Kirk and Spock sat down for the discussion that William had promised. "This is a remarkable ship, Prince William," Kirk said. "That is because to you and Spock, this ship is from the future—nearly 100 years in your future to be specific," William said.

"William, I'm gonna have to stop you there," Sofia said, tapping a few keys on the pad in front of her chair. A holographic projection formed over the lounge table. On it was a comparison between the Captain Kirk seated across the table from William and Sofia and another Captain Kirk. "The Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock seated before us are from a timeline different than the one that the _Ambassador_ came from," Sofia said.

William leaned forward to get a better look at the comparison and noticed the notation "( _Kelvin_ Timeline)" under the image of the Captain Kirk they were speaking to. The comparison switched to one of Spock and another Spock.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Spock looked at the image of his now-deceased older self as he was at his current age. "Is something wrong?" Sofia asked Spock. "Ambassador Spock-" Spock gestured to the image of his other self. "-passed away recently," he finished. "I grieve with thee," William said in Old High Vulcan.

"Thank you for your kind words, Prince William," Spock said. Sure enough, the "( _Kelvin_ Timeline)" notation appeared below the image of the Spock seated before William and Sofia. "Curiouser and curiouser," William muttered.

Spock cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Your Highness?" he said. " _He means that something is happening in your world, Commander Spock—something that may destroy it all,_ " a voice called out. The observation lounge filled with bright white light, which resolved into Master Yen Sid.

"Master, what do you you mean?" William said. "I mean that the Army of Inter-universal Chaos is causing a level-10 spatio-temporal anomaly in Captain Kirk's world," Yen Sid said. "The Unaligned World of Star Trek is in chaos, with timelines in collision—ships and crews meeting who were never supposed to meet."

"By that, I presume you mean that ships and crews from the past, future and other timelines are appearing in our world," Spock said to Yen Sid. "Exactly, Commander," Yen Sid said. "Fascinating," Spock said.

"Captain Kirk, we need to travel to your world and investigate what is going on," William said. "Get back to the _Enterprise-A_ and travel back with us." "But how can we return to our world?" Kirk said. "Scotty has already repaired the warp imbalance that put us here."

"The _Ambassador_ has a technology that can do the trick," Sofia said. "We use it to travel to the many dimensions that the A.I.C. is threatening." "All right," Kirk said before reaching for the communicator on his belt. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Two to beam back."

Kirk and Spock dissolved in their ship's transporter energy and resolved back on the _Enterprise-A_. "Kirk to Bridge," Kirk said after tapping a control on the transporter panel. " _Go ahead, Captain,_ " Sulu said from the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, coordinate with the _Ambassador_ and prepare to follow them into an anomaly they will be creating momentarily," Kirk said. A note of confusion appeared in Sulu's voice as he said, " _Aye, sir._ " Kirk and Spock left the transporter room.

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Kirk and Spock strode onto the Bridge as the _Ambassador_ angled away from the _Enterprise_. "All systems report ready," Sulu said. "Very well, Mr. Sulu. Divert all non-essential power to the shields and structural integrity field," Kirk said.

"Power transfer complete, sir," a crewman at the Engineering console said. On the viewscreen, the _Ambassador_ shot a bright blue and yellow beam from its central deflector dish, which formed a multi-colored tear in subspace. "Match the _Ambassador_ move for move, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said as the _Ambassador_ sailed into the tear.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said. "Taking us in." The tear began to fill the viewscreen before it disappeared, indicating that the _Enterprise_ had completely entered the anomaly. A few moments later, the viewscreen cleared, revealing the _Ambassador_.

"The _Ambassador_ is hailing, Captain," Uhura said. "On screen," Kirk said. Prince William and Princess Sofia appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. " _The operation was a success, Captain. We've arrived back in your world,_ " William said.

"Captain, sensors detect several vessels approaching. All broadcast Starfleet identification codes, yet their designs are not listed in the database," Spock said, checking his scanners. One by one, the new arrivals began to come out of warp drive. The first arrival caught Kirk by surprise—while the design was unfamiliar, its hull livery read " _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_ ," the same as the destroyed _Enterprise_ he once commanded.

"The first ship is hailing," Uhura said. "On screen, and broadcast to the _Ambassador_ ," Kirk said. The Bridge of the initial arrival appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. " _This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship_ Enterprise _,_ " the arrival's commander said.

Kirk turned to Spock, who had a bemused expression on his face. "It seems Prince William was correct," Spock said, gesturing to the figure behind the other Kirk. "If my calculations are correct, that is my departed elder self behind the other you, Jim."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_...at least, the _Enterprise_ that is native to this time plane," Kirk said. "You and the other ships that are approaching this location have been brought here by a force known as the Army of Inter-universal Chaos. The vessel holding position opposite this ship has come here to stop them and restore this dimension to its proper order."

Behind the holographic viewscreen, Kirk could see the hull livery of the next ship approaching the two _Enterprise_ s and the _Ambassador_. Another unfamiliar hull design and the markings " _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D_ " slowly became visible.

Another window opened up on the holographic viewscreen, pushing the other Captain Kirk and Prince William to other windows. " _This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship_ Enterprise _to the vessel claiming to be the_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701," the new arrival's captain said. " _You are in possession of a stolen vessel from the Qualor II shipyards. Stand to and prepare to be boarded._ "

" _Captain Picard, I am Prince William of Cinnabar, commander of the_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Ambassador _,_ " William said. " _Captain Kirk did not steal this vessel. It was legally acquired from Qualor II._ "

Captain Picard turned to a black-haired woman in a blue-colored uniform seated nearby. " _Counselor?_ " he asked. " _I sense no deception from any of the three ships' commanders,_ " the woman said. Picard turned back to face the visual sensors. " _That still does not explain why your two ships are here,_ " Picard said. " _By our sensors, your ships appear to be either a century out of date or from another quantum reality altogether._ "

"I believe I can explain, Captain Picard," Kirk said. "As I was saying to my other self, this dimension is being attacked, causing all of its various timelines and 'quantum realities' to collide."

" _As evidenced by the other three ships approaching our position, Captain,_ " a Klingon standing behind Picard said, checking the console he stood at. The registry markings " _USS Defiant NX-74205_ ," " _USS Voyager NCC-74656_ " and " _Enterprise NX-01_ " became visible on the new arrivals.

" _Everyone_ , _this sector is becoming crowded,_ " William said. " _Jim, is there a Starbase in this sector we can dock at and discuss this matter?_ " "Yes, William," Kirk said. "I'll have to contact Commodore Paris at Starbase Yorktown and ask for further instructions. Until then."

Kirk turned to Uhura and ordered that the hailing channel be closed. "Send our logs on this matter to Yorktown and ask for Commodore Paris' opinions on what to do next," Kirk ordered. "Aye, sir," Uhura said as she set to work.

The holographic viewscreen faded, leaving the sight of the six other vessels still visible out of the blank viewport.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _Unaligned World of Star Trek,_ Kelvin _Timeline_

 _Starbase Yorktown, Station Commander's Office_

Commodore Paris, commanding officer of Starbase Yorktown, sat in her chair as a display screen activated. On it was Captain Kirk.

"I read your report, Captain Kirk," Paris said. "As Starfleet officers, we are honor-bound to help other Starfleet ships in their time of need, regardless of their spatial or temporal origin. However, as for the ship known as the _Ambassador_..."

" _Commander Spock and I can vouch for the veracity of Prince William's statements, Commodore,_ " Kirk said. "Very well," Paris said. "All six ships are free to dock at Yorktown, and I will use all of our resources to help discover the cause of the anomaly that brought them here."

" _Thank you, ma'am,_ " Kirk said. "Jim, your father would be proud of you," Paris said. " _I'm sure he would be,_ " Kirk said. " _Kirk, out_."

 _Aboard_ DDV Ambassador SAV-10521

 _Commander's Ready Room_

As the monitor that allowed Kirk to speak to Commodore Paris shut off and retracted into William's desk, Kirk turned to William. "There are procedures your vessel must go through when you dock at Yorktown, William," he said.

"We understand, Jim," William said. "Well then, Sofia, please escort Captain Kirk to Transporter 2 and have Alex beam him back to the _Enterprise-A_." Sofia nodded, then gestured for Kirk to follow her.

A few hours later, the seven vessels came out of warp on Starbase Yorktown's security perimeter. One by one, the _Enterprise-A_ , _Enterprise_ , _Enterprise-D_ , _Defiant_ , _Voyager_ and _Enterprise NX-01_ went through the docking procedures.

On the Bridge of the _Ambassador_ , William gestured for Princess Consort Mal to open a channel to Yorktown's docking controller. "Starbase Yorktown docking control, this is the _DDV Ambassador_ , requesting permission to dock," William said.

" _This is Docking Control,_ Ambassador _. Permission to dock granted. Please transfer control of your vessel to central docking computer on my mark. Mark,_ " the docking controller said. Mal tapped a few controls. The Bridge lighting dimmed and alert panels glowed blue as Mal reported, "All stations report Blue Alert for remote docking procedures, William."

With the docking process complete, William and Sofia were the first to step from the _Ambassador_ 's airlock onto the deck of Starbase Yorktown, which _Kelvin_ Kirk noted was the most advanced Starbase in this timeline's Federation.

A pair of uniformed Starfleet security officers approached. "Prince William, you and your executive officer have been asked to attend a meeting of the seven ships' commanders and X.O.s in Commodore Paris' office," the lead officer said. "Please follow us."

William gestured for Sofia to join him. Then, he turned back to the security officers and smiled. "Lead on, then," he said. The two security officers led William and Sofia into a nearby turbolift car.

William and Sofia smiled as Commodore Paris approached them and dismissed the security officers. "Prince William, I am Commodore Paris, commanding officer of Starbase Yorktown," she said with her hand extended in greeting.

"Thank you so much for letting us dock at your facility, Commodore," William said as he shook Paris' hand. "This is my wife and exec, Princess Sofia." Sofia shook Paris' hand as well. Paris then led William and Sofia into the main room of her office, where the other captains and first officers were gathered.

Paris tapped a control on her desk. The blinds closed, cutting off the main source of light into the room. New lights activated, allowing everyone in the room to see each other and their differing uniforms. "Ladies and gentlemen, what we are about to discuss has been classified by the Federation Council. Any discussion of this matter outside of this room except with your own crews will be prosecuted to the maximum extent permissible under Federation law," Paris said. "If you understand, please identify yourself by name, rank, position, ship and your acceptance of these conditions."

"I am James T. Kirk. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is commanding officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," _Kelvin_ Kirk said.

"I am Spock. I hold the rank of Commander in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is executive and science officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," _Kelvin_ Spock said.

"I am James T. Kirk. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is commanding officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," _Prime_ Kirk said.

"I am Spock. I hold the rank of Commander in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is executive and science officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," _Prime_ Spock said.

"I am Jean-Luc Picard. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is commanding officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," Picard said.

"I am William T. Riker. I hold the rank of Commander in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is executive officer of _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a bearded man sitting next to Picard said.

"I am Benjamin L. Sisko. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is commanding officer of Federation Starbase _Deep Space Nine_ and _USS Defiant NX-74205_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a bald African-American man said.

"I am Kira Nerys. I hold the rank of Major in the Militia of the Bajoran Provisional Government; my position is Bajoran Liaison Officer and executive officer of Federation Starbase _Deep Space Nine_ and _USS Defiant NX-74205_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a woman in a red and beige uniform with auburn hair and ridges on the bridge of her nose said. "And for the record, please refer to me as 'Major Kira' since my people, the Bajora, list their family names first when introducing themselves."

"I am Kathryn Janeway. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is commanding officer of _USS Voyager NCC-74656_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," an auburn-haired human woman said.

"I am Chakotay. I hold the provisional rank of Commander in the Starfleet of the United Federation of Planets; my position is executive officer of _USS Voyager NCC-74656_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a black-haired Native American human male with a tribal tattoo on his face said.

"I am Jonathan Archer. I hold the rank of Captain in the Starfleet of the United Earth Space Probe Agency; my position is commanding officer of _ESS Enterprise NX-01_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a male human who looked like Dwayne Pride said.

"I am T'Pol. I hold the rank of Sub-Commander in the Defense Forces of the Vulcan High Command; my position is executive and science officer of _ESS Enterprise NX-01_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," a black-haired Vulcan female said.

"I am Prince William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar; my position is commanding officer of _DDV Ambassador SAV-10521_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," William said.

"I am Princess Sofia of the Kingdom of Enchancia; my position is executive officer of _DDV Ambassador SAV-10521_. I accept the terms of secrecy in this matter," Sofia said.

"Thank you all for your agreement," Paris said. "Now, as this timeline's Captain Kirk and our representatives from the _Ambassador_ have noted, a mysterious anomaly is causing multiple quantum realities to collide...with potentially universe-destroying results."

William stood up and joined Paris at a holographic projection of a starmap of the sector surrounding Starbase Yorktown. "This anomaly has been caused by a group known as the Army of Inter-universal Chaos," William said as the projection switched to one showing images from the other times the _Ambassador_ and its crew encountered the A.I.C.

"This group is actively seeking to either destroy or subjugate the multiple dimensions that exist in this universe," Sofia said. "We of the _Ambassador_ are seeking the one person, group of persons or item from each world that can combine to create the only power that can defeat the A.I.C. once and for all."

"Which is why we're here," William said. "While we were preparing to depart the site of our last mission, a anomaly similar to the effects of our transitional deviation unit—the device that allows us to travel to other dimensions—deposited the _Enterprise-A_ in our path."

 _Kelvin_ Kirk gestured to William and Sofia. "After we discussed the matter, the _Ambassador_ decided to come here and help us investigate further," he said. "That is when the other ships appeared from other timelines and realities."

Janeway held up her hand. "Is there a medical center on this station, Commodore?" she asked. "Are you feeling ill, Captain Janeway?" Paris asked. "No, but I am starting to get a temporally-induced headache," Janeway responded.

"Captain Janeway has an aversion to any situation regarding time travel, Commodore," Chakotay said. "She has frequently mentioned to me that she gets headaches whenever she has to deal with similar situations."

"My sympathies, Captain," Paris said. "Well, we'll continue scanning for any indications of the A.I.C.'s intentions and notify you all when we find something. In the meantime, Prince William, Princess Sofia, please remain. The rest of you all are dismissed with a reminder that all we've discussed is classified."

Everyone except Paris, William and Sofia left the office. "William, Sofia, there is something I want to share with you, but could not discuss in front of the others," Paris said before tapping a sequence of controls. The symbol of the Scarlett Army appeared on a holographic display, before switching to a live image of William's aunt, Queen Scarlett of Cinnabar.

" _William, Sofia, I am glad you made it to the Unaligned World of Star Trek all right,_ " Scarlett said. "Thank you, Aunt Scarlett," William said. " _However, there is something you should know about this visit,_ " Scarlett said. "What is it, Scarlett?" Sofia asked.

" _There will not be a Key from this visit...at least, not in the traditional sense,_ " Scarlett said. "What do you mean?" William asked.

A schematic of the _Ambassador_ appeared next to Scarlett. " _At this moment, the_ Ambassador _is being prepped for a massive refit that will provide you and the rest of the crew with the tools required for the final stretch of your mission. The refit will also constitute the Key from the Unaligned World of Star Trek_ ," Scarlett said. " _Until the refit is complete, I will send the_ Amidala _to act as your flagship._ "

"Does Commander Sato know of this?" Sofia asked. " _Yes, he does,_ " Scarlett said. " _In fact, he volunteered the_ Amidala _for this vital mission._ " "Aunt Scarlett, I have had time to think about your proposal that I become Cinnabar's Royal Ambassador to Enchancia," William said.

" _And?_ " Scarlett said. "I'll do it," William said. " _That's the spirit, William,_ " Scarlett said. " _That will, however, require you to work closely with the new High Commander of the Scarlett Army, who will answer only to me._ " "Fine with me," William said. "Who is it?"

" _Sofia,_ " Scarlett said. "WHAT?!" Sofia asked. " _Ever since I first met you and started to train you in the ways of the_ kunoichi _, I have been impressed with your skill and ability,_ " Scarlett said. " _With Cinnabar's reconstruction now completed, I find that my time is totally taken up by affairs of state, so I need someone to take over the day-to-day operations of running the Army._ "

"I...I don't know what to say," Sofia said. "Thank you, Aunt Scarlett." " _No. Thank_ you _, Sofia,_ " Scarlett said. " _Commodore Paris already has a file on the_ Amidala _, so she can identify the ship when she arrives at Starbase Yorktown. Good luck, Ambassador, High Commander._ "

A few hours later, the _Amidala_ came out of a dimensional fold. William and Sofia stepped out of the turbolift onto the _Amidala_ 's Bridge, where Commander Sato stood with his hand on the back of the command chair.

"Prince William, under orders from Queen Scarlett and Scarlett Army High Commander Princess Sofia, I transfer command of the _Amidala_ to you," Sato said. "The time and date of the action have already been entered into the ship's log. Computer, transfer all command codes to Prince William of Cinnabar, voice authorization Sato-Epsilon-2-3-Beta."

" _Transfer complete,_ " the voice of the _Amidala_ 's computer said. "Dimensional Defense Vessel Amidala _is now under the command of Prince William of Cinnabar._ " "I relieve you, sir," William said, his hand extended.

"I stand relieved," Sato said before shaking William's hand. " _Gavan's Glory_ stands ready in the shuttlebay to transport you to Challenger Base," William said. Sato nodded, then moved to the waiting turbolift. Before he stepped in, however, Sato turned in the open foyer and smiled at William. "Take care of my ship, sir," Sato said.

"I will," William said before the doors slid shut behind Sato. "Operations, address intracraft," William said as he sat down in the command chair. The chair swung around to reveal Mal. "Channel open, William," she said.

Around him, William noticed that all of his friends from the _Ambassador_ had taken their stations on the Bridge of the _Amidala_. "Attention, crew of the _Amidala_. This is Prince William of Cinnabar," William said. "By order of Queen Scarlett and Army High Commander Princess Sofia as of now—1830 hours, Native Dimensional Time—I have assumed command of this vessel. All that I ask is that you follow my orders as you would the orders of Commander Sato," William said. "Prince William, out."

On the _Amidala_ 's viewscreen, the _Enterprise_ s, _Defiant_ and _Voyager_ appeared from their docks at Yorktown. " _Enterprise-A_ is hailing," Mal said. "On screen," William said. On the _Amidala_ 's viewscreen, _Kelvin_ Kirk sat in the command chair, his senior officers at their stations.

" _Prince William,_ Enterprise-A _is ready to follow you,_ " _Kelvin_ Kirk said. Confirmation from the other five ships quickly came as well.

"All right, everyone. Here's what we're gonna do," William said. "Each of us has a location where we could possibly learn about the A.I.C.'s anomaly generator and how to shut it down. Record all the data you can, but do not _under any circumstances_ engage the A.I.C."

" _What do we do if we do end up provoking the A.I.C.?_ " Captain Sisko asked. " _It is logical to recommend that we should rendezvous back here at Starbase Yorktown and plan our next move using the data we will acquire,_ " T'Pol said.

"I was just about to suggest that very tactic, Sub-Commander," William said. "All right. Head out, and take care of yourselves. _Amidala_ , out."

One by one, the six ships separated on their own courses and missions. "Helm, set course for the area designated as Sector 323 by the Federation. Proceed when ready, Hyper-light Factor 6," William said. Chad nodded at William, then activated the _Amidala_ 's hyper-light engines.

As the subspace energy flowed past the _Amidala_ , William wondered what the various Starfleet crews would find on their searches. He also hoped that they would be all right.

 _::TBC::_

 _Author's Note: The next six chapters will focus on each crew's mission—one chapter will be dedicated to each crew._


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _Historian's Note: This chapter will follow the refit_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701 _. The_ Enterprise _will have arrived in the_ Kelvin _Timeline during its delayed post-refit shakedown cruise just after the events of_ Star Trek: The Motion Picture _._

 _Aboard_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701 _(Prime Timeline)_

 _Stardate 2263.035 (March 5_ _th_ _, 2263—_ Kelvin _Timeline)_

On the Bridge of the refit Prime Timeline _Enterprise_ , Captain Kirk turned to Spock, who was seated at his Science station. "Spock, are your picking up anything on your sensors yet?" Kirk asked.

"Not yet, sir," Spock said. "We are not yet within clear scanning range, and will not be for another 2 hours and 17 minutes at present speed."

Kirk looked over at the helm and navigation consoles. The Prime Timeline Lieutenant Sulu and Lieutenant Suzanne DiFalco were busy quietly chattering about the recent V'Ger incident and how they had wound up in the mysterious " _Kelvin_ Timeline," as Prince William had called it.

"Jim, I am noticing that you are still thinking about the losses of Commander Decker and Lieutenant Ilia," Spock said.

Kirk nodded. "I am indeed, Spock," he said. "While I did not have the chance to get to know Lieutenant Ilia, I watched Will mature so much ever since his father died fighting the Doomsday Machine."

"When the five-year mission ended and the refit began, it was only logical, so to speak, that I chose Will to be my successor," Kirk continued as he turned back to face the viewscreen. "So that's why I was saddened when Will chose to merge with V'Ger and the Ilia-probe." "Do not be, Jim," Spock said. "Commander Decker chose the only way he felt we could save humanity from destruction by V'Ger."

Kirk smiled at his long-time friend. "You know, Spock, you've really changed since you melded with that sensor," he said. "I find that highly unlikely," Spock said. "No, but thank you anyway," Kirk said.

"I'll be in my quarters," Kirk said. "You have the Bridge." Spock nodded at Kirk before he entered the turbolift.

A couple of hours later, Kirk had dozed off on the couch in his quarters when Spock's voice came on the comm. " _Bridge to Captain Kirk,_ " he said. "Viewer on," Kirk said as he rose to a seated position. The huge wall-mounted viewscreen activated, showing Spock at his Science station.

" _Captain, we're approaching the coordinates that Prince William assigned us to scan,_ " Spock said. "Very well. I'm on my way, Spock," Kirk said before exiting his quarters.

On the Bridge, Spock stood from the command chair as Kirk walked back onto the Bridge. "Take us out of warp, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said as he sat in the command chair. "Aye, sir," Sulu said. On the viewscreen, the subspace tunnel reverted to normal space as the refit _Enterprise_ came out of warp.

"Begin a full 360-degree sweep of this area," Kirk said. "Acknowledged," Spock said. "Remember, Spock: you are looking for anything that might be what the A.I.C. may be using to cause our being here and the anomaly that is destroying this world," Kirk said.

Spock nodded, then turned to his scanner. "I am picking up an unknown energy signal from a planetoid a million kilometers from our present position," he said. "The coordinates have already been fed to Mr. Sulu's station." "Proceed at half-impulse power, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "Mr. Chekov, take us to yellow alert."

"Aye, Keptin," Lieutenant Commander Pavel Chekov said from his tactical station. "Defense fields energized. Defensive screens and weapons ready for activation on your order."

"Captain, a ship of unknown configuration is taking off from the planetoid," Spock said. "On screen," Kirk said. The ship appeared from a base on the surface of the planetoid.

"Shall I lay in an intercept course, Captain?" DiFalco said. "Negative," Kirk said. "We have our orders from Prince William. We're only to track any A.I.C. traffic in our assigned search vector. Mr. Spock, track the ship for as long as you can, then transmit the data to the _Amidala_."

Spock nodded, then set his Science console to record the data that they needed. Kirk watched on the viewscreen as the mysterious ship left orbit of the planetoid and entered warp. "Chief DiFalco, are you able to track the A.I.C. ship?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir," DiFalco said. "Then follow it," Kirk said. "Match them move for move. Make them think we're merely a sensor echo." "Aye, sir," DiFalco said. On the viewscreen, the Bridge crew could see the A.I.C. ship approach a blue planet that had a round structure orbiting it.

"Captain, part of the mysterious energy signature that we were shown in Commodore Paris' office appears to be emanating from that structure," Spock said. Kirk thought for a moment, then turned back to the helm.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out of this sector. Spock, transmit the data we've gathered to Prince William. Uhura, open a channel to the _Amidala_ as soon as we're clear of any sensors that planet or orbiting structure may have," Kirk ordered.

"We're clear, Captain," Sulu said. "I have Prince William on line," Uhura said. "On screen," Kirk said.

Prince William and Princess Sofia appeared on the Bridge of the _Amidala_. " _Jim, what's going on?_ " Prince William asked. "We've found part of the energy signature you showed us," Kirk said. "You should be receiving our data momentarily."

A red-haired woman turned from her console to face Prince William. " _We've received the data packet from the_ Enterprise _,_ " she said. " _On screen, Clara,_ " Princess Sofia said. A second window opened on the viewscreen, allowing Kirk to see the data packet as the crew of the _Amidala_ had received it.

" _That looks like_ Deep Space Nine _,_ " Sofia said. "Captain Sisko's station?" Kirk said. " _Yes, but look,_ " William said. " _It's orbiting Bajor. We must be looking at_ Terok Nor _._ " "What is _Terok Nor_?" Kirk asked.

"Terok Nor _is the original Cardassian designation for the facility now known as_ Deep Space Nine _,_ " the red-haired woman said. " _We could be looking at a version of the station either from before the handover from the Cardassians to the Bajoran Provisional Government and Starfleet...or from the mirror universe._ "

Kirk shot a surprised glance at Uhura and at the Prime Scotty, who had come on the Bridge as the channel to the _Amidala_ had opened. " _Jim, I am sending you a file on Cardassian life-sign readings,_ " Prince William said. " _If you cannot find them, then the third possibility is likely: that this version of_ Terok Nor _comes from a time in the mirror universe where the Terran Rebellion took the station from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance_."

"I have received the data, Captain. Commencing scan," Spock said. "I am reading a mixture of Klingon and Cardassian life-signs." "So this Klingon-Cardassian Alliance is in league with the A.I.C.," Kirk said.

" _It seems so,_ " the woman Princess Sofia had identified as "Clara" said. "Mr. Sulu, set course back for Starbase Yorktown," Kirk said. "Aye, sir," Sulu said.

" _You did well, Jim,_ " Prince William said. Kirk nodded, then said, "It's up to the other ships now."

 _::TBC::_

 _Next time, the_ Enterprise-D _takes center stage._


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _Historian's Note: This chapter will follow the_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D _. The_ Enterprise-D _will have arrived in the_ Kelvin _Timeline just_ _before Worf's promotion to Lieutenant Commander at the beginning of the_ Next Generation _-era section of_ Star Trek Generations _, set just over one year after the events of "All Good Things," the final episode of the_ Star Trek: The Next Generation _television series._

 _References to the events of the seventh-season_ Next Generation _episode "The_ Pegasus _" and the final episode of_ Star Trek: Enterprise _, "These Are the Voyages," are made throughout this chapter, so it is highly-recommended (_ **but not absolutely necessary** _) to have watched the episodes first._

 _In addition, this chapter takes place in the alternate "Yesteryear" timeline discussed in the novella "Chimes at Midnight," which was published in the 2008 Pocket Books anthology_ Star Trek Myriad Universes: "Echoes and Refractions." _Grateful acknowledgments are therefore given to Geoff Trowbridge, the author of "Chimes at Midnight," for the inspiration their story gave me._

 _Aboard_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D

Picard sat in his Ready Room, just off of the Bridge of the _Enterprise-D_. He was sipping at a freshly-replicated hot cup of Earl Grey tea and reading up on the area of space that Prince William had assigned him to scan.

The door chime rang, leading Picard to set his teacup on his desk. "Come," he said. The door slid open, revealing Commander Riker. "Will, please, have a seat," Picard said. Riker nodded, then sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk from Picard's.

"Will, I wanted to tell you about a transmission I received from Admiral Nakamura before we wound up in the _Kelvin_ Timeline," Picard said. "It mentioned that Admiral Pressman plead guilty to violations of the Treaty of Algeron and has been dishonorably discharged from Starfleet."

Riker frowned. His former mentor, Admiral Erik Pressman, had secretly developed a Federation-made phase-transition cloaking device in direct violation of the Treaty of Algeron with the Romulan Empire. The treaty specifically forbade the Federation from manufacturing cloaking devices and the use of any race's cloaking technology on Federation vessels.

The test of said cloaking device led to the destruction of the _USS Pegasus NCC-53847_ —which Riker served on as a young officer—and the deaths of all but nine of her crew, Riker included. Just over a year ago, Pressman had come aboard the _Enterprise_ with the intention of salvaging the phasing cloak and restarting the experiment.

Riker made the tough decision of going against Pressman and notifying Picard of the phasing cloak's existence, after spending time going through a simulation of the _Enterprise NX-01_ 's final mission on the holodeck in order to gain insight on the decision he had to make.

"In his plea to Fleet Admiral Shanthi, Pressman made it clear that the situation was his doing and his alone," Picard continued. "As a result, all eight officers who sided with Pressman during the events surrounding the _Pegasus_ ' destruction have been cleared of any wrongdoing...including you, Will."

"Thank you for letting me know, sir," Riker said. "However, I still feel bad throwing Pressman to the wolves."

"Will, you did the right thing despite the risk to your own career," Picard said. "I realize that Admiral Pressman was a mentor and friend, so the decision you made was not an easy one."

"But now, at least, you can get on with your career," Picard added as he stood from his desk. "So, remember Pressman as the man he was...not the one he became."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc," Riker said. " _Data to Captain Picard,_ " a voice on the comm said. "Go ahead, Data," Picard said. " _Sir, we're approaching the coordinates assigned to us by Prince William,_ " Lieutenant Commander Data reported from the Bridge.

"On our way," Picard said. Riker followed Picard onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , where Data and Counselor Deanna Troi sat in two of the three chairs at the center of the newly-upgraded Bridge. "Take us out of warp, Ensign," Picard said as Data rose from the command chair and made his way to his normal Operations station.

On the viewscreen, the subspace tunnel cleared as the _Enterprise_ reverted to normal space. "We are approaching the Mutara Sector," Data said. "Full stop," Picard said. "Aye, sir," the Ensign at the flight control console said. "Full stop."

Picard gazed at the viewscreen and saw a blue and white planet in the middle of what had once been the Mutara Nebula, one of the most inhospitable regions of space ever discovered. "Is that..." Picard said. "Genesis," Data said.

A beeping sounded from the Tactical console. "Sir, we're receiving a hailing request from Prince William aboard the _Amidala_ ," Lieutenant Worf said. "On screen, Mr. Worf," Picard said. Prince William appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen.

" _Jean-Luc, I have just discovered the exact details of your sector,_ " William said. " _Listen very carefully. You're in a sector from a timeline in which Ambassador Spock of Vulcan died during the_ kahs-wan _maturity test when he was seven years old._ "

Picard and Riker shot surprised looks at each other as William continued: " _In this timeline, an Andorian officer named Thalian became James Kirk's first officer on the original_ Enterprise _. Without Spock's body being on Genesis to get him to return, Kirk did not steal the_ Enterprise _until he learned that his son David had been captured by a renegade Klingon named Kruge, who was attempting to steal the secrets of the Genesis Device for the Empire._ "

"So, we're effectively a part of this timeline now?" Riker asked. " _Yes, Commander Riker,_ " a voice from out of camera view said. A man with a bowl-like cut of black hair smiled as he entered camera view. " _Rescue David Marcus and Saavik from the_ Batai _before the_ Enterprise _is summoned and you will locate the information you need on the A.I.C.'s intentions,_ " the man said.

" _Exactly, Doctor,_ " William said. "Doctor? As in, the Doctor we met at Naia VII two years ago?" Picard asked. " _Exactly, but removed by nine incarnations,_ " The Doctor said. " _I am sending a precis of all that happened from this moment to the 'Yesteryear' Timeline's version of the Khitomer conference. Rescue David Marcus and Saavik at all costs, and not only will you correct a tragic outcome but you will also find what you need to save this entire universe._ Amidala _, out._ "

The Bridge of the _Amidala_ switched back to the forward view from the _Enterprise_ 's sensors as Picard turned to Worf. "Do we have the information, Lieutenant?" Picard asked. "Yes, sir," Worf said. "Senior officers to the Observation Lounge," Riker said.

A half an hour later, the senior officers (minus Worf, who was relieved of duty due to the hostilities between the Klingons and the Federation in the piece of timeline they were now in) were back on the Bridge as the _USS Grissom_ entered orbit of Genesis.

"Conn, prepare to take us up to full impulse power the moment the _Batai_ is picked up on Mr. Data's sensors," Picard said. "Aye, sir," the conn officer said. "Red Alert," Riker ordered. "Red Alert confirmed, sir," Deanna, who had taken over for Worf at Tactical, said. "Weapons and shields activated at full capacity."

A half an hour later, Data reported, "I have picked up an energy surge at bearing 245 mark 083. It is consistent with a _B'rel_ -class Klingon bird-of-prey's cloaking device." "On screen," Picard said. Even through the distortion, Picard could see the unmistakable outline of a Klingon bird-of-prey swooping into view and bearing down on the _Grissom_.

"Deanna, target that distortion and prepare a photon torpedo spread the moment the _Batai_ prepares to decloak," Picard said. "Standing by," Deanna said.

Slowly, the distortion cleared to reveal a Klingon bird-of-prey. Deanna tapped the fire control. Five photon torpedoes shot out of the _Enterprise_ 's launchers and slammed into the bird-of-prey's engine section. The _Batai_ detonated in a flash of fire and debris.

"We're being hailed by the _Grissom_ ," Deanna said. "On screen," Picard said. The Bridge of the _Grissom_ appeared on the _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen. " _I am Captain Jonathan T. Esteban of the Federation Starship_ Grissom," the man seated in the command chair said. " _Whoever you are, you sure saved us._ "

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. We come from another timeplane and point in time than you, Captain Esteban," Picard said. An officer on the _Grissom_ 's Bridge reported, " _Captain, Dr. Marcus is signaling, wanting to know if everything is all right._ "

" _Tell him that everything is A-OK, Lieutenant Chattman, and that he can continue his explorations,_ " Esteban said. " _Aye, sir,_ " Lieutenant Chattman said.

A few minutes later, Chattman turned back to Esteban and reported, " _Sir, Doctor Marcus and Lady Saavik are reporting something in the center of Sector 3 that they cannot identify._ " "Let us take a look," Picard said. "Number One, get an away team together and check out the item Dr. Marcus found." "Yes, sir," Riker said. "Data, with me. Geordi, report to Transporter Room 3."

" _On my way,_ " Commander Geordi LaForge reported from the _Enterprise_ 's Engineering section.

Dr. David Marcus, last survivor of the Project Genesis development team, watched as three towers of blue and silver energy resolved into the people he was told to expect. "I'm Doctor David Marcus, and this is Lady Saavik. She is an observer from the Romulan Star Empire," David said.

"I'm Commander William Riker of the _USS Enterprise_ ," Riker said. "With me are my ship's chief engineer, Geordi LaForge, and our operations manager, Lieutenant Commander Data." "Captain Esteban told us about you and that you would come down here," Saavik said. "Follow me, please."

Saavik and David led the _Enterprise_ away team to a huge object in a nearby jungle. "The object you are looking at is a portion of the exterior hull of this timeplane's _Enterprise_ which was shorn off by the Genesis Wave during its detonation," Saavik said. "We found the object you're looking for under it."

Data stepped forward and lifted up the enormous _Enterprise_ hull section so that Riker could retrieve the A.I.C. data recorder. As soon as Data set the _Enterprise_ hull section back where it had landed, the ground shook.

"You two have to get back to the _Grissom_ and hurry back to Earth," Riker said. "If you don't get there quickly, all hell is going to break loose." "What about you, Commander Riker?" David asked. "We need to get this evidence back to our home base," Riker said.

"Evidence of what?" Saavik said. "Evidence of just what the hell is going on around here," Riker said before tapping his commbadge. "Riker to _Enterprise_. Three to beam up."

As the _Enterprise_ reclaimed her own, Marcus flipped open his own communicator. "Marcus to _Grissom_. Two to beam up."

Half an hour later, the _Grissom_ left orbit of Genesis and leaped into warp. In one of the _Enterprise_ 's science labs, Picard watched as Data performed a full examination of the A.I.C. data recorder. "The data recorder we found on Genesis comes from an A.I.C. vessel of the _Sidious_ -class," Data said. "In one of the log entries, the commander of the vessel made reference to something happening in the Bajor sector."

"Picard to Bridge. Set course for Starbase Yorktown, maximum warp," Picard ordered. " _Aye, sir,_ " Riker said. "Data, in our timeline, what happened to Genesis?" Picard said.

"The planet self-destructed due to the inclusion of the highly-unstable substance protomatter in its formation matrix," Data said. "It is logical to assume that this timeline's Genesis will detonate in the same way."

Picard looked at the data recorder's records on the screen he and Data sat behind and noticed a file marked "Yesteryear Timeline History—Original File." "Data, access that file," Picard said, gesturing to the notation.

"The file is heavily encrypted," Data said. "However, I believe that I can override the countermeasures and pull up the file." "Do it," Picard said.

A few minutes later, the file opened and revealed a black-and-gray-haired man in a robe of some kind. " _My name is Cedric, formerly Court Sorcerer to King Roland II of Enchancia in the World of Sofia the First. I am a member of the Cinnabarian Shadow Guard, currently on deep-cover assignment to investigate the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,_ " the man said in identifying himself. " _This file is a record of the history of the Unaligned World of Star Trek's 'Yesteryear Timeline' following the destruction of Planet Genesis. It has been preserved in this A.I.C. data recorder so it can be delivered to my son, Prince William of Cinnabar._ "

 _During Dr. David Marcus' and Lady Saavik's explorations of Genesis, the_ IKS Batai _destroyed the_ USS Grissom _as the history of the Prime Timeline also records. However, the_ Batai _also captured Marcus and Saavik alive and decided to ransom them for the secrets of the Genesis Device._

 _After learning of Marcus' captivity from Romulan Ambassador to the Federation Caitlain Dar, Admiral Kirk gathered his crew to steal the_ Enterprise _and attempt to rescue Marcus. They were able to do this, although Admiral Kirk was killed in the destruction of the_ Enterprise _. Captain Thalian and the other surviving_ Enterprise _crewmembers took the captured_ Batai _back to Earth._

 _All this was going on as the cetacean Probe was approaching Earth. However, without Ambassador Spock to determine that humpback whales were the intended recipient of the Probe's signal and Admiral Kirk to suggest the time travel maneuver to bring the whales back to the 23rd century, the Probe devastated Earth to the point where it was virtually incapable of supporting life._

 _The surviving Federation leadership was relocated to Vulcan, while a plan to use a protomatter-less Genesis Device to return Earth to an inhabitable state was planned under the command of the now-Admiral Thalian, who along with the surviving crew of the_ Enterprise _, was cleared of all charges in the theft and destruction of the_ Enterprise _because they had captured a Klingon vessel for study._

 _However, the plan was thwarted because a cloaked Klingon battle fleet was lying in sub-Earth orbit and ambushed the Genesis fleet before the device could be deployed. The Federation fleet was forced to flee, leaving the battered Earth to Klingon occupation._

 _Several years later, the_ Batai _was used by Thalian and his officers to deploy a Genesis device as a weapon of mass destruction on Praxis, the primary Klingon energy production facility._

Picard looked at Data with an ashen expression. "I cannot believe that in any timeline, Starfleet officers would behave in such a way," he said. "Captain, remember what Cedric has said thus far about what had happened in the Yesteryear timeline," Data said. "As the old expression says, 'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'"

 _At the Khitomer conference where the Empire agreed to a cessation of hostilities, Admiral Thalian decided to surrender himself to Klingon justice as a condition for the deal. Despite his deplorable actions, Admiral Thalian became a legendary figure because of his sacrifice in the name of peace._

" _Now you know what you have accomplished by saving Dr. Marcus and Lady Saavik,_ " Cedric said. " _You have prevented so many losses of life and allowed for a semblance of normalcy in the Yesteryear timeline. Now, please deliver this file to my son. He and his aunt Scarlett deserve to know the truth._ "

 _We will know the truth that Cedric was referring to later. For now, however, stay tuned in the next chapter as the_ Defiant _'s mission unfolds._

 _::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

 _Historian's Note: This chapter focuses on the crew of_ Deep Space Nine _(aboard the_ USS Defiant NX-74205 _). We find the_ Defiant _arriving in the_ Kelvin _Timeline just after the events of the beloved fourth-season_ Deep Space Nine _episode "The Visitor."_

 _As for Worf, he is not present on the_ Defiant _for this chapter because (as a Lieutenant) he is already on the_ Enterprise-D, _as seen in the last chapter._

 _Aboard_ USS Defiant NX-74205

Captain Benjamin Sisko walked onto the Bridge of the _Defiant_ and saw Major Kira in the command chair. "What's our status, Major?" Sisko asked.

Kira checked the status displays mounted on the arm of the command chair. "We're on course for the sector we were assigned to scan by Prince William," she said. "We should arrive in three hours."

"Dax, what do we have on the sector?" Sisko asked. Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax tapped a few keys on her helm console. "We are approaching the location where Starfleet officer Ensign Sito Jaxa was reported killed in action on stardate 47566.2," Dax said.

"I remember hearing about that when I was on Earth picking up the _Defiant_ ," Sisko said. "Several people I met served with Ensign Sito at Starfleet Academy and then on the _Enterprise_." "Captain, I'm picking up a signal from a Federation Type-6 shuttlecraft escape vehicle's distress beacon," Chief Miles O'Brien said.

"Source?" Sisko said. "Bearing 261 mark 70," O'Brien said, checking his displays. "It's on the Cardassian side of the border."

Major Kira rose from the command chair and made her way to the Tactical station as O'Brien added, "I'm now picking up a _Galor_ -class warship bearing down on the escape vehicle's position." "Major, get us under cloak and maneuver between the escape vehicle and the Cardassian warship," Sisko said as he sat down in the command chair.

The Bridge lights dimmed as the Romulan-loaned cloaking device came online. "Cloaking device operating within parameters," Kira said.

"Dax, how long do we have until the Cardassian ship enters visual range?" Sisko asked. "Fifteen minutes," Dax said.

"We've entered transporter range," O'Brien said. "Chief, get to the transporter and prepare to beam the occupant of the escape vehicle aboard," Sisko said.

O'Brien rushed off the Bridge. "Major, prepare to drop cloak," Sisko said. As soon as O'Brien noted that he was at the transporter controls, Sisko ordered Kira to drop the cloaking device. " _The subject is aboard, Captain,_ " O'Brien said from the transporter room.

"Reactivating cloak," Kira said. The Bridge lights darkened once more as Sisko turned to leave the Bridge. "Get us out of here, Old Man," Sisko said to Dax before leaving the Bridge.

In the transporter room, O'Brien was helping the occupant of the escape vehicle to her feet as Sisko walked in. "I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko. Welcome aboard the _USS Defiant_ ," Sisko said in introduction. "Ensign Sito Jaxa, _USS Enterprise-D_ ," the disheveled Bajoran woman said. "It is an honor to meet you, Emissary. However, the last I read, sir, you were only ranked Commander and posted to _Deep Space Nine_."

"Ensign Sito, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you are almost two years in the future from when you were when you left on your mission to escort Joret Dal back to Cardassian territory," Sisko said. "The _Enterprise_ was destroyed a year after you were declared killed in action."

"Were there any fatalities?" Sito asked. "17 dead, but that's not the half of what I have to tell you." Sisko said. "We are on a mission to save this universe from a force seeking to destroy it. And we're being assisted on this mission by four _Enterprise_ s—including yours."

" _Bridge to Captain Sisko_ ," Major Kira said. " _We're receiving a response to our report from Prince William on the_ Amidala." "On our way, Major," Sisko said. Sito followed Sisko and O'Brien out of the transporter room.

Back on the Bridge, Sisko smiled as he saw Prince William and Princess Sofia on the _Defiant_ 's viewscreen. " _We have read your report, Ben,_ " William said. " _I presume that is your package?_ " Sofia said, gesturing to where Sito stood behind Sisko and O'Brien.

Sito stepped forward so that William and Sofia could see her. " _Ensign Sito, good to see you're all right,_ " William said. " _I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and this is my wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia_."

Sofia nodded. " _Ensign, the_ Defiant _is on its way to where all of our forces are gathering to counteract what is going on here,_ " she said. " _I'll leave Captain Sisko to explain the situation to you. I also have a proposal to make to you when we meet in person._ "

"What do you mean, Princess Sofia?" Sito asked. Sofia shook her head, then added, " _Remember Starfleet Regulation 46-A._ " "'If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no un-coded messages on an open channel,'" Sito said, quoting the regulation that Sofia was referring to.

" _Exactly,_ " William said. " _See you when you arrive at Starbase Yorktown._ Amidala _, out._ " "I've never heard of a Starbase Yorktown," Sito said as the viewscreen switched back to the view from the _Defiant_ 's forward sensors.

"That's part of the story I have to tell you," Sisko said as he gestured for Sito to follow him off the Bridge.

A few hours later in the _Defiant_ 's Mess Hall, Sisko placed a cup of _raktajino_ in front of Sito. "Thank you," Sito said before taking a sip as Sisko sat down across the table from her.

"I've been able to read the files you've provided to me, Emissary, about what is going on," Sito continued, holding up the PADD that Sisko had given her about the goings-on regarding the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos.

"Interesting reading, right, Ensign?" Sisko said. "Very much so," Sito said. "Emissary, about the _Enterprise-D_. Will I be allowed to meet them when we get to Starbase Yorktown?"

"Yes, but with one provision," Sisko said, nodding gravely. "Prince William tells me that when we defeat the A.I.C., we will all be returned to our proper places and times, which for the _Enterprise-D_ means that they will return shortly before its destruction."

"So yes, you can see them. But, under the terms of the Temporal Prime Directive, you cannot divulge the _Enterprise-D_ 's fate to her crew. Is that understood?" he finished. "Perfectly, Emissary," Sito said.

" _Bridge to Captain Sisko_ ," Kira said. "Go ahead, Major," Sisko said. " _We're approaching Starbase Yorktown,_ " Kira said.

"On our way," Sisko said. He gestured for Sito to follow him.

 _Next time, the_ Voyager _takes the spotlight and finds a crucial clue to the A.I.C.'s intentions..._

 _::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER FIVE_

 _Historian's Note: This chapter follows the crew of the_ USS Voyager _, who will have arrived in the_ Kelvin _Timeline just after the events of the seventh-season_ Star Trek: Voyager _episode "Q2."_

 _Aboard_ USS Voyager NCC-74656

In her Ready Room aboard the _USS Voyager_ , Captain Kathryn Janeway was reading the report that Prince William had given her about the area that he had assigned the _Voyager_ to examine. The door chime sounded. "Come in," Janeway said.

The doors slid open, revealing Chakotay. "Kathryn, I just had a visit from Q's son," he said. "He told me that his father is missing and that no one in the Continuum can find him."

"Chakotay, if you were visited by my 'godson...'" Janeway started to say before the door chime sounded again. "Come in," she said.

Icheb walked in, a concerned look on his face. "Captain, you will not believe who just visited me in the cargo bay..." Icheb started. "Let me guess, Icheb," Janeway said. "Q's son." "How did you know?" Icheb asked.

Before Janeway could answer, a white flash deposited the younger Q in Janeway's Ready Room. "Aunt Kathy, I need your help," he said. "My father has been taken captive." "How?" Janeway said. "My mother was given a message from someone named Kalabar," Q2 said.

"Kalabar, as in the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos' Kalabar?" Janeway said. "The same," Q2 said. Janeway stood up and tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Bridge. Red Alert," she commanded. " _Acknowledged, Captain,_ " Lieutenant Commander Tuvok said from the Bridge.

Janeway turned back to Q2, Chakotay and Icheb. "Q, your father may be a nuisance, but I can promise you this: we will do everything in our power to rescue him," Janeway said. "Thank you, Aunt Kathy," Q2 said before hugging Janeway.

Janeway strode onto the Bridge, followed by Chaoktay, Icheb and Q2. "Mr. Kim, send a coded message to Prince William on the _Amidala_. Tell them that we may found a crucial piece of information that may be key to defeating the A.I.C."

"Yes, ma'am," Ensign Harry Kim said before tapping a series of keys on his Operations panel. A few minutes later, Kim reported, "Incoming text message from the _Amidala_. It reads as follows: 'Investigate your lead as best you can, _Voyager_. Just remember your orders regarding engaging the A.I.C. Prince William.'"

Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Get all senior officers to the Observation Lounge, Commander," Janeway said. "Aye, Captain," Chakotay said.

As soon as Seven of Nine sat next to The Doctor in _Voyager_ 's Observation Lounge, Janeway began the briefing. "Commander Chakotay and Icheb have just presented me with some important evidence regarding the A.I.C.'s intentions. I have already sent Prince William and Princess Sofia the evidence, but I feel I should also tell you what I told them," Janeway said. "Icheb?"

Icheb stood from his chair and walked up to the Observation Lounge's monitor. "Q2 gave us a letter his mother received from this person," Icheb said, tapping a few keys. "Kalabar, a user of magical powers from a dimension known by Prince William and Princess Sofia as the World of HalloweenTown."

Chakotay continued: "This individual is one of the most powerful action commanders that Prince William's crew has encountered to date. In fact, Kalabar is considered the right-hand man to Xur, the Great Leader of the A.I.C. So, if Kalabar falls, Xur might not be far behind."

"But, the reverse might also be true," Lieutenant Tom Paris said. "If we take down this Kalabar, Xur might get so upset that he might unleash an attack which would destroy us all."

"The old 'scorched-earth' routine," Paris's wife, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, remarked. "But, we should do what we can to save our world," Janeway said. "Mr. Paris, set course back for Starbase Yorktown. We need to ensure that we get back there intact." "Yes, ma'am," Paris said.

Q2 shot an angry look at Janeway. "Aunt Kathy, you said you were going to help my father!" he said. "And we will," Janeway said. "Prince William, the man who is leading the mission to defeat Kalabar, wanted us to find the evidence we need, then safely rendezvous back at Starbase Yorktown so we can all plan our next move. Rest assured, Q, that we _will_ do whatever it takes to rescue your father."

Icheb smiled at Q2. "Do not worry, Q. Captain Janeway is a woman of her word," Icheb said. Q2's face softened. "Sorry, Aunt Kathy," he said. "It's all right, Q," Janeway said. "You're merely showing a very human response to this situation."

Icheb smiled at Q2. "Q, it is perfectly normal to be concerned for your family," he said. "Thanks, Icheb," Q2 said. "I know my father has been a nuisance to the Federation, but to me, he's someone I am very close to."

"You all know what you need to do," Janeway said. "Let's get to it. Dismissed." The senior officers nodded, then dispersed to carry out their jobs.

 _In our next chapter, we join the crew of the_ Enterprise NX-01 _..._

 _::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 6

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER SIX_

 _Historian's Note: This chapter will follow the crew of the_ Enterprise NX-01 _, who will have arrived in the_ Kelvin _Timeline just before the events of her final mission, as depicted in the series finale of_ Star Trek: Enterprise _, "These Are the Voyages."_

 _Aboard_ ESS Enterprise NX-01

Archer sat in his office just off the Bridge, petting pet beagle Porthos and talking to him about the impending decommissioning of the _Enterprise_. "I know you're gonna miss being here on _Enterprise_ , boy, but I'm sure we're going to be all right," Archer said.

Porthos leaped up and began to lick Archer on the face. "I'm glad you feel that way," Archer said. A chime sounded on the desk monitor. " _Bridge to Captain Archer,_ " T'Pol said.

"Go ahead," Archer said after tapping a control. " _We're approaching the sector we were assigned by Prince William_ ," T'Pol said. "On my way," Archer said as he put Porthos in his doggie bed. "Be right back, Porthos."

T'Pol stood from the command chair and made her way to her Science station as Archer walked onto the Bridge. "Full stop, Travis," Archer commanded.

"Aye, sir," Lieutenant Travis Mayweather said before sliding his engine control lever downward. "Malcolm, take us to Yellow Alert," Archer said. "We don't know what we're heading into." "Aye, sir," armory officer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed said.

On _Enterprise_ 's viewscreen, the rainbow lines of a ship at warp speed slowly reverted to normal pinpricks of light. "Sir, we're picking up a vessel approaching at full impulse," Reed said. "Its configuration does not appear to match that of any vessel used by the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos."

"Hoshi, hail that ship. All language forms and frequencies," Archer said. Lieutenant Hoshi Sato nodded, then set to work. "Unknown vessel, this is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Coalition of Planets starship _Enterprise_. What is your business in this sector?" Archer asked.

" _Captain Archer, I am Captain Peter Taggart of the Scarlett Army starship_ NSEA Protector," the unknown vessel's commander said on the viewscreen. " _We have been sent by Queen Scarlett to assist you in your search mission._ "

"Thank you for your offer of assistance, Captain. Just let me confirm your assignment with our home base. Stand by," Archer said before gesturing for Hoshi to terminate the channel. "Hoshi, transmit the record of our contact with the _Protector_ to Prince William on the _Amidala_ ," Archer said. "Have him confirm with Queen Scarlett the _Protector_ 's assignment to assist us." "Aye, sir," Hoshi said.

A few minutes later, Hoshi turned to Archer. "Message from the _Amidala_ , Captain. It reads as follows: 'Queen Scarlett confirms: Scarlett Army Dimensional Defense Vessel designated _NSEA Protector_ has been assigned to assist _ESS Enterprise NX-01_ in their investigations of Sector 365. Proceed as ordered. Prince William,'" Hoshi read.

Archer gestured for Hoshi to re-open the channel to the _Protector_. "Captain Taggart, we have confirmed your assignment. I invite you and your second-in-command to come aboard the _Enterprise_ to discuss our assignment," Archer said. "A docking port is being readied as we speak for your shuttle."

" _Thank you, Captain Archer,_ " Taggart said. "Protector _, out._ "

Fifteen minutes later, Hoshi escorted Taggart and his second into the briefing room, where Archer and T'Pol waited. "Welcome aboard, Captain Taggart," Archer said before shaking Taggart's hand. "This is my exec, Commander T'Pol." T'Pol gave Taggart the Vulcan salute in silent greeting.

Taggart gestured to the unknown alien standing next to him. "This is my second-in-command, Dr. Lazarus," he said in introduction. T'Pol repeated the Vulcan salute, which Lazarus reciprocated. "Dr. Lazarus, please tell Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol what you told me back on the _Protector_."

Lazarus moved over to a nearby monitor screen and tapped a few buttons. "While we were waiting for Prince William's confirmation of our assignment, my sensors on the _Protector_ detected an anomalous energy surge coming from this sector of your domain, Captain Archer," Lazarus said.

The map of known space moved away from the _Enterprise_ and _Protector_ 's positions to a region of space marked "B'ha'vel." "It is a G-type star known as B'ha'vel. It supports 14 planets, one of which is a _Minshara-_ class planet known as Bajor," Lazarus said.

"Before we departed for _Enterprise_ , we received a coded transmission from Queen Scarlett, which noted what the NCC-1701 _Enterprise_ found in orbit of the same planet," Taggart said. "We can only assume that in this case, all roads lead to Bajor."

Archer stood from his chair and made his way to a nearby wall-mounted comm terminal. "Archer to Bridge," he said. " _Go ahead, sir,_ " Reed said. "Malcolm, make preparations to return to Starbase Yorktown as soon as Captain Taggart and Dr. Lazarus return to the _Protector_ ," Archer ordered. " _Aye, sir_ ," Reed said.

Archer turned back to face Taggart and Lazarus. "I presume you'll want to join us in seeing this through to the end," he said to Taggart. "Exactly," Taggart said.

Fifteen minutes later, Archer strode back onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ as a voice came on the comm. " Protector _to_ Enterprise _. Captain Taggart and Dr. Lazarus are safely back aboard. We will follow your every move en route back to your base,_ " the voice from the _Protector_ said.

"Acknowledged, _Protector_ ," Hoshi said. " _Enterprise_ , out." Archer smiled as he sat down in the command chair. "Travis, set course back for Starbase Yorktown," he said. "Aye, sir," Travis said. As _Enterprise_ angled away from the _Protector_ , Archer turned to Hoshi. "Hoshi, send the following as a coded message to Prince William on the _Amidala_ ," Archer said as he handed a display pad to Hoshi.

 _Next time, we return to the_ Amidala _as we catch up with Prince William's own investigation..._

 _::TBC::_


	8. Chapter 7

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER SEVEN_

 _Historian's Note: The next two chapters take place aboard the_ DDV Amidala _concurrent to the investigations of the five Starfleet crews, as seen in the previous five chapters._

 _Aboard_ DDV Amidala

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,187, Prince William recording._

 _We have not yet located any indications of where the A.I.C.'s headquarters in this world or their anomaly generator are located. I can only hope that the Starfleet crews are having better luck than we are._

William looked over at Mal when she reported, "Incoming hail from the Prime _Enterprise_." "On screen," William ordered.

The Bridge of the Prime _Enterprise_ appeared on the _Amidala_ 's viewscreen. "Jim, what's going on?" William asked. " _We've found part of the energy signature you showed us_ ," Kirk said. " _You should be receiving our data momentarily._ "

Clara turned to look at William. "We've received the data packet from the _Enterprise_ _,_ " she said. "On screen, Clara _,_ " Sofia said. The communication from the Prime _Enterprise_ was shifted to another window in order to allow the Bridge crew to examine the readings that the Prime _Enterprise_ had recorded.

"That looks like _Deep Space Nine_ _,_ " Sofia said. " _Captain Sisko's station?_ " Kirk said. "Yes, but look," William said. "It's orbiting Bajor. We must be looking at _Terok Nor_ _._ " " _What is_ Terok Nor?" Kirk asked.

" _Terok Nor_ is the original Cardassian designation for the facility now known as _Deep Space Nine_ _,_ " Clara said. "We could be looking at a version of the station either from before the handover from the Cardassians to the Bajoran Provisional Government and Starfleet...or from the mirror universe."

Kirk turned in his chair to look at Uhura and Scotty with a surprised glance. "Jim, I am sending you a file on Cardassian life-sign readings _,_ " William said. "If you cannot find them, then the third possibility is likely: that this version of _Terok Nor_ comes from a time in the mirror universe where the Terran Rebellion took the station from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance."

" _I have received the data, Captain. Commencing scan_ ," Spock said. " _I am reading a mixture of Klingon and Cardassian life-signs_." " _So this Klingon-Cardassian Alliance is in league with the A.I.C._ ," Kirk said.

"It seems so _,_ " Clara said. " _Mr. Sulu, set course back for Starbase Yorktown_ ," Kirk said. " _Aye, sir_ ," Sulu said.

"You did well, Jim _,_ " William said. Kirk nodded, then said, " _It's up to the other ships now._ Enterprise _, out_."

A few hours later, William was reading Captain Sisko's mission update on the couch in the _Amidala_ 's Ready Room when Mal's voice came on the comm. " _Prince William to the Bridge, please,_ " she said. "On my way, Mal," William said.

William walked onto the Bridge just as Sofia exited a turbolift. "Incoming hail from the _Defiant_ ," Zenon said as Mal stood from the command chair. "Put it through," William said as Mal relieved Zenon.

The Bridge of the _Defiant_ appeared. Sisko sat in the command chair, a disheveled Bajoran woman standing nearby. "We have read your report, Ben _,_ " William said. "I presume that is your package?" Sofia said, gesturing to where the disheveled Bajoran woman stood behind Sisko and O'Brien.

The woman stepped forward so that William and Sofia could see her. "Ensign Sito, good to see you're all right _,_ " William said. " _I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and this is my wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia._ "

Sofia nodded. "Ensign, the _Defiant_ is on its way to where all of our forces are gathering to counteract what is going on here _,_ " she said. "I'll leave Captain Sisko to explain the situation to you. I also have a proposal to make to you when we meet in person."

" _What do you mean, Princess Sofia?_ " Ensign Sito Jaxa asked. Sofia shook her head, then added, "Remember Starfleet Regulation 46-A." " _'If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no un-coded messages on an open channel,'_ " Sito said, quoting the regulation that Sofia was referring to.

"Exactly _,_ " William said. "See you when you arrive at Starbase Yorktown. _Amidala_ , out." As the viewscreen switched back to the forward view from the _Amidala_ 's sensors, William looked at Sofia. "What proposal?" William asked.

"I was thinking about having Ensign Sito join the Scarlett Army," Sofia said. "You've read Ensign Sito's file."

"Yeah, I did," William said. "Her behavior after the incident she was involved in at Starfleet Academy proves she should not be trusted with such an important job as a member of Aunt Scarlett's army!"

"William, I am fully aware of the incident involving Cadet Joshua Albert's death and the subsequent cover-up," Sofia said. "However, after it and until she was declared KIA, Ensign Sito fought hard to prove herself worthy of being a Starfleet officer, and her record as such proved it."

"When Scarlett made me High Commander of the Army, she gave me complete authority over the recruitment of personnel," Sofia continued. "I think Ensign Sito deserves a place in my Army, so I'm gonna give her the opportunity. You should too."

William sat silently for a few moments to digest the meaning of Sofia's words. Then, he smiled. "Honey, if you trust Ensign Sito, I will too," William said.

 _Next time, the final pieces of the puzzle fall into place..._

 _::TBC::_


	9. Chapter 8

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER EIGHT_

 _Aboard_ DDV Amidala

 _Three Hours After the_ Defiant _'s Contact_

William was feeling more upbeat about finding the A.I.C.'s anomaly generator following the contacts with the Prime _Enterprise_ and the _Defiant_. "Incoming coded signal from the _Voyager_ , William," Mal said. "It is marked 'For Prince William's Eyes Only.'"

William activated his tactical eyepiece and ordered Mal to send him _Voyager_ 's message. It was a text message from Captain Janeway:

 _Prince William-_

 _We have been visited by the being we call "Q2," the son of the Q being that has been pestering Starfleet since the_ Enterprise-D _first encountered him during the Farpoint Mission of 2364. Q2 says that the A.I.C. has captured his father, and that he is being forced to power the A.I.C.'s anomaly generator._

 _Please advise us on what we should do next._

 _Captain Kathryn Janeway_

William deactivated his eyepiece and looked at Mal. "Mal, open a coded channel to the _Voyager_ and transmit the following text message," William said.

He tapped several buttons on the command chair arm. On Mal's display, the words _"Investigate your lead as best you can,_ Voyager. _Just remember your orders regarding engaging the A.I.C. Prince William"_ appeared. "Message sent, William," Mal said after tapping the "Send" control.

"Sofia, we need to talk," William said before gesturing for Mal to take over command. Sofia followed William into the Ready Room. "What was that all about, William?" Sofia asked as soon as the Ready Room doors slid closed.

"Sofia, I just got a message from Captain Janeway," William said. "A Q is powering the A.I.C.'s anomaly generator."

A concerned look spread over Sofia's face. "And with a Q at the heart of it, the A.I.C. might just be unstoppable," she said. "Sofia, nothing is unstoppable," William said, taking Sofia by the hand. "We just gotta know where to stop it."

"You mean, find the A.I.C. headquarters, find the generator, free Q and shut it down?" Sofia asked. "Exactly," William said.

" _Bridge to Prince William,_ " Mal said. "Go ahead, Mal," William said. " _We're getting a hail from the_ Enterprise NX-01 _,_ " Mal said.

"Put it through," William said as a display on the Ready Room desk slid into place. Captain Archer appeared on the display. " _Prince William, Princess Sofia, we've rendezvoused with a ship claiming to be sent by Queen Scarlett,_ " Archer said. " _I've sent you the details of the contact in order to confirm the assignment."_

The file opened on William's monitor. "Thank you, Jonathan. I'll get back to you after I discuss this with Aunt Scarlett. _Amidala_ , out," William said.

William then tapped a series of controls on the monitor's base. The image of Queen Scarlett appeared on the screen. " _William, what's going on?_ " Scarlett said. "Aunt Scarlett, are you familiar with a vessel with the designation _NSEA Protector_?" William asked.

" _Ah, yes, the_ Protector _,_ " Scarlett said. " _I sent them to assist the_ NX-01. _Is that what you're asking about?_ " Scarlett said. "Yeah," William said. "Captain Archer just wanted some confirmation." " _Well, he has it,_ " Scarlett said. " _Take care of yourselves, you two._ "

"We will, Scarlett," Sofia said. " _Good luck,_ " Scarlett said before the display went blank. William picked up a personal display device and wrote a message on it. "Sofia, tell Mal to send this to the _NX-01_ ," William said.

Sofia nodded, then exited the Ready Room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sofia returned to William in the Ready Room, p.a.d. still in hand. "William, we've received an update from Captain Archer," Sofia said before handing William the device.

William checked its screen and found a message from Captain Archer, which read:

 _Prince William-_

 _Prior to our rendezvous, the_ Protector _'s sensors tracked an energy surge coming from the Bajor system. It coincided with the Prime_ Enterprise _'s own readings on the sector. Based on this detail, we can only conclude that the A.I.C.'s headquarters in this world are located in or around the Bajor system._

 _Captain Jonathan Archer_

A few hours later, the _Amidala_ came out of hyper-light on the outskirts of Starbase Yorktown's security perimeter and saw the Starfleet ships. On the Bridge, William was in the command chair when Mal reported, "Incoming hail from the _Enterprise-D_."

"On screen," William said. Captain Picard was in the _Enterprise-D_ 's command chair as the ship's Bridge appeared on the _Amidala_ 's viewscreen. " _Prince William, Commander Data and I require a private audience with you and Queen Scarlett. We discovered a piece of information during our investigation of the Genesis Planet that you two have to see in person,_ " Picard said.

A few minutes later, William and Scarlett sat in the _Amidala_ 's Ready Room as Picard and Data walked in. "Jean-Luc, Data, what's going on?" William asked.

"Data and I were examining the files on an A.I.C. data recorder that we found on Genesis, and we discovered a message from Cedric," Picard said. Scarlett tensed at the mention of Cedric's name. "Prince William informed us of how Cedric killed your father, Queen Scarlett," Data said. "However, as it turns out, he had to do it."

In the blink of an eye, Scarlett pinned Data to the Ready Room bulkhead, her hand hovering close to Data's hidden shut-off switch. "Hear the message out, Queen Scarlett," Picard said.

Data held up an isolinear chip, which Scarlett swiped out of Data's hand in a lightning-fast motion. Scarlett then tossed William the chip, which he put in the monitor's chip reader. Scarlett then joined William in watching the monitor's display.

" _Hello, my son,_ " Cedric said. " _If you and Scarlett are watching this message, then one of the Starfleet ships has been able to discover the A.I.C. data recorder I placed on the Genesis Planet of the 'Yesteryear timeline' in the Unaligned World of Star Trek._ _Listen very carefully._ "

" _Every action I have perpetrated, such as the killing of King Marcus of Cinnabar, has been in the execution of my mission to investigate the A.I.C. I had to gain Great Leader Xur's trust, and in order to do so, I had to kill my brother. While I lament having to do so, I felt that to go against my orders would mean the total destruction of every dimension,_ " Cedric continued. " _The orders came directly from Master Yen Sid, who wanted to ensure that my son, William, would be able to grow to an age where he could take on his destiny to defeat the A.I.C. If I didn't kill King Marcus, Xur would have killed my entire family—including William._ "

Scarlett shot a shocked glance at William. " _Scarlett, I know you loved my brother as your father and got very upset when he died. Please know that I did not want to do it. As Ambassador Spock once said, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one,'"_ Cedric finished.

The display faded. William looked over at Scarlett and gasped at what he saw. Tears were beginning to fall from Scarlett's eyes. "Aunt Scarlett, what's wrong?" William said.

"How could I have been so blind?" Scarlett said. "Scarlett, you really could not have known," William said, placing an arm around Scarlett's shoulders. "You can only carry on and honor your father's memory by helping rid us all of the A.I.C.'s evil."

Scarlett looked at William. "You're wise beyond your years, my nephew," Scarlett said. "All because of your teachings, Scarlett," William said before hugging Scarlett. "Jean-Luc, you and Data had better return to your _Enterprise_. We make way for the Bajor system as soon as our Scarlett Army reinforcements get here."

Picard and Data nodded, then exited the Ready Room. "Scarlett, you should return to Cinnabar. I'll take care of things here," William said.

Scarlett nodded, then disappeared. William took a deep breath, then tapped a control on his desk. "Attention, all ships and personnel. This is Prince William," William began. "We've found our final destination: the Bajor sector. As soon as our reinforcements from the Scarlett Army arrive, all of our ships will proceed to Bajor and attempt to defeat the A.I.C."

Aboard the _Enterprise-A_ , _Kelvin_ Kirk and his Bridge crew listened intently as William continued: " _All of you are the finest in your chosen fields and in your dimensions of origin. Hopefully, together, we will prevail._ "

Aboard the Prime _Enterprise_ , Prime Kirk and his crew listened as William went on: " _The A.I.C. are sure to come at us with all of their power. But, trust in yourselves and the crews you are a part of, and we can do anything._ "

Aboard the _Enterprise-D_ , Commander Riker sat in the command chair and stroked his beard as William's speech continued: " _You six crews from this world's various time planes are among the best and the brightest in the history of this dimension. Together, from across time and space, you have worked to ensure that this entire_ universe _has a fighting chance to live._ "

On the _Defiant_ , Captain Sisko stood with one hand on his command chair's headrest and smiled as William took a sip of tea, then continued: " _I'm not gonna lie to you: it might be difficult, even dangerous. Some of us might not even make it. But, for every one person in our armada that falls, five more will continue the fight!_ "

On _Voyager_ , Janeway and Chakotay watched as William rose from his chair and exited the _Amidala_ 's Ready Room onto the Bridge. " _We of the Scarlett Army stand with you in the defense of this dimension and those that lay beyond the veil. So, let's be steadfast in our convictions and get the job done,_ " William continued.

On the _Enterprise NX-01_ , Archer looked at his crew. They had been through the horrors of the Romulan War, so they knew better than any of the other ships what they could encounter when they would fight the A.I.C. But, they were ready. " _Together and as one, we sail into the unknown,_ " William said. " _Prince William_ , _out._ "

On the Bridge of the _Amidala_ , Sofia looked at William and smiled. "William, that was an amazing speech," Sofia said. "And I meant every word of it," William responded.

"Your Highness, multiple dimensional folds opening," Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said from the Tactical station. On the viewscreen, multiple ships belonging to the Scarlett Army exited dimensional folds. "Scarlett Army vessels, this is Prince William. Let's do it," William said.

As one, all fourteen ships in the combined Starfleet/Scarlett Army armada accelerated into warp drive, headed together into battle.

 _Next time, the battle for the Unaligned World of Star Trek finally begins..._

 _::TBC::_


	10. Chapter 9

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER NINE_

 _Ship's Log,_ DDV Amidala _, Mission Date 1,188, Prince William recording._

 _We are less than an hour away from the Bajor Sector, and all personnel are at their stations readying for battle. I have checked in with the captains of the other ships in our joint armada, and they have informed me that their ships' crews are ready for whatever may come._

The darkened Bridge was a hive of activity as the officers at the various stations were performing final systems checks prior to entering battle with the A.I.C. forces. William strolled past each station, checking the officers' work.

"We are approaching the Bajor Sector," Chad said. William made his way back to the command chair and activated its restraint system. The other officers did the same at their stations. "Take us out of hyper-light," William said. "Gold Wing, launch!"

As soon as the fourteen ships exited warp drive, Scarlett Army starfighters began to pour out of each capable ship's launch bay. "Sergeant Calhoun, begin preparations to initiate multi-vector assault mode as soon as Gold Wing is completely launched," William said.

"Aye, sir," Calhoun said. "Initiating m.v.a.m. launch sequence in 5...4...3...2...1." On the viewscreen, the _Amidala_ began to separate into three sections, each with their own maneuvering capability and weapons systems.

"Multi-vector assault mode complete," Calhoun said. "All right then," William said. "Let's plow the road!" On the viewscreen, the middle and ventral sections flew off in differing directions—the middle section flying towards where the _Enterprise-A_ and _Defiant_ were under attack by a cluster of A.I.C. fighters, while the ventral section destroyed a _Sidious_ -class scout with its weapons.

"Nice shot, Phineas," William said to Phineas Flynn, who was piloting the ventral section with step-brother Ferb Fletcher. Over where the middle section was being piloted by Zenon and Clara Oswald, Clara brought the middle section onto an intercept course with three of the A.I.C. fighters.

"Nice and steady, Zenon," Clara said. "Go!" "Way ahead of you, Clara!" Zenon responded. On the viewscreen, the middle section let out a barrage of laser fire that destroyed the fighters, allowing the _Enterprise-A_ and _Defiant_ to finish off the stragglers.

A few minutes later, Mal reported, "Incoming message from _Voyager_ , William!" "On the holo-com, Mal!" William said.

A holographic projector in front of the viewscreen activated, revealing Janeway. " _Prince William, Ensign Kim has located the exact coordinates of the anomaly generator,_ " Janeway said. " _Routing coordinates to the_ Amidala _."_

"Coordinates received, Kathryn," William said. "Rangers, with me. Sergeant, you have the conn!" William disengaged his restraints and led the other Rangers to a waiting turbolift. "Main Shuttlebay!" William said.

A U-Wing starfighter gleamed in the floodlights as William led the other Rangers up to it. "All right, guys, here's the plan," William said. "The anomaly generator is directly tied into _Terok Nor_ 's systems. If we shut down _Terok Nor_ , we shut down the systems keeping Q shackled. If we free Q, we shut down the anomaly generator."

"But, William, we may not make it as far as the command center," Chad said. "Chad, remember we have these," Lennier said, holding up his MegaCellular. "And we have these," Sofia said, pointing to her head and her heart.

"Chad, as you are so fond of saying, 'we're all in this together,'" William said. "Let's go." William made his way to the cockpit as the rest of the away team got strapped into restraints in the passenger compartment.

On the _Enterprise-A_ , Ensign Pavel Chekov saw an alert on his panel. "Keptin, _Amidala_ is launching a starfighter. Course indication is towards _Terok Nor_ ," he said.

 _Kelvin_ Kirk smiled at Uhura. "Lieutenant, tell all ships to protect that starfighter. It must reach _Terok Nor_!" Kirk yelled.

On the Prime _Enterprise_ , Prime Uhura turned to Prime Kirk. "Captain, incoming all-call from the _Enterprise-A_ : Priority shifting to protecting a starfighter launching from _DDV Amidala_ on course to _Terok Nor_ ," she said.

"Proceed, Mr. Chekov," Prime Kirk said. "Aye, Keptin," Prime Chekov said before turning back to his Tactical board.

On board the U-Wing, William clenched his teeth as an A.I.C. starfighter began to bear down on his position. Just before the A.I.C. fighter could launch an attack, however, it exploded—courtesy of a photon torpedo barrage from the Prime _Enterprise_.

One by one, each A.I.C. fighter that approached the U-Wing fell before an attack from one of the Starfleet ships. Meanwhile, the ships from the Scarlett Army concentrated their firepower on the A.I.C. capital ships.

William saw a perfect ingress point on the U-Wing's tactical display. He leaned down to the stairway leading to the lower compartment. "Hold on to something!" William said before turning his attention back to the view from the viewport.

In the command center of _Terok Nor_ , Gul Skrain Dukat and the hooded A.I.C. action commander watched as on the central viewscreen, the U-Wing starfighter bore down. "Where's our support?!" Dukat said.

"Starfighters are being suppressed by the Starfleet ships, while the capital ships are being distracted by the ships from the Scarlett Army!" a Klingon warrior said.

Dukat turned to the action commander, a worried expression on his face. "What are we going to do?" Dukat asked.

"I don't know about you, Skrain, but as for me..." the commander said before bulling back his hood. "I promised I'd see Prince William again," Kalabar of the World of Halloweentown said. "And I always try to live up to my promises."

Kalabar walked into a nearby turbo-elevator car and left the command center moments before the U-Wing impacted the station.

"Welcome to my world, Prince William," Kalabar said as the turbo-elevator car sped on.

 _::TBC::_


	11. Chapter 10

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _CHAPTER TEN_

Two A.I.C. soldiers were patrolling a corridor on _Terok Nor_ when there was a tap on their shoulders. They turned around, only to have William and Sofia punch them directly in their faces. "Where to, William?" Sofia asked.

William pulled a scanner out of his utility pack and opened it, calling up an interior schematic of the station. "The command center is approximately seven levels above this one," William said. "However, we cannot place all of our eggs in one basket."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked. "We need to have two teams—one to fight their way to _Terok Nor_ 's command center in order to shut down the station's primary systems and another to find Q and free him once the other team has captured the command center. Chad, you'll lead Team 1—the command center team—alongside Mal and Clara. I'll lead the Q team with Sofia and Lennier," William said. "Good luck to all of you."

The two teams separated to go on their own quests.

In the command center, Gul Dukat looked at a Cardassian subordinate who occupied the engineering console. "Status report!" Dukat yelled out. "Hull breach on Level 8 of the core module. Force fields in place and holding," the Cardassian officer said. "Intruder alert on core module Levels 4 and 10," a Klingon said.

A door opened as Dukat yelled out, "What is going on here?!" "It's simple when you think about it, Gul," a voice called out. Dukat turned around and saw Chad, Mal and Clara. Mal and Clara shot a pair of Cardassian officers with their phasers while Chad kneed an approaching Klingon guard in the groin.

Chad then pulled the _d'k tahg_ knife from the Klingon's waist sheath and held the tip up to Dukat's neck. "Where do I shut off the anomaly generator?" Chad said. "Rot in your Terran hell!" Dukat said. "I was hoping you were going to say that," Chad said.

Dropping the knife, Chad reached for his phaser. The Klingon at Tactical drew his disruptor and aimed it at Chad. However, Mal held a hand toward the falling _d'k tahg_ and chanted, "Beware, forswear, send this knife where I do not care."

The _d'k tahg_ sailed into the Klingon's heart. The now-lifeless body fell to the deck. This allowed Chad to finish drawing his phaser and shooting Dukat in the chest. Chad told Clara to locate the anomaly generator's shut-off switch.

As she searched for the control, Chad opened his Mobilates. "Chad to Prince William. Operations center is under our control. Please advise," he said.

" _Well done, Chad,_ " William said. " _Continue looking for the anomaly generator's controls. Sofia, Lennier and I are almost at Q's position. William, out._ "

Down in the bowels of _Terok Nor_ 's core module, William, Sofia and Lennier found what appeared to be a human being strapped spread-eagle to a machine connected to the station's fusion power core. "Q, hold still. We'll have you free in a jiffy," William said.

"I don't think so," a dreadfully familiar voice called out. William, Sofia and Lennier turned and saw Kalabar. "Hello again, old friend," Kalabar said. "The only way you'll be able to shut down the anomaly generator is to destroy the station, killing us all and handing the multi-verse to the A.I.C. Either way, you lose and we win."

" _Not exactly, Kalabar,_ " a voice called out. A bright white flash of light in the room revealed Q2. "Son, is that you?" Q called out weakly.

"Kalabar, you made the biggest mistake any living being in this universe can make," Q2 said. "Oh, yeah? What is that?" Kalabar said.

"Pissing off a Q," Q2 said. Q2 held up his hand and snapped his fingers.

On the Bridges of the ships in the armada, gasps of horror accompanied the detonation of the station.

 _Somewhere in the Void_

William opened his eyes to see the other Rangers, Q and Q2. "Where are we?" William said. "You are in the Q Continuum," Q2 said. "I transported us here a microsecond before the anomaly generator malfunctioned, trapping Kalabar as _Terok Nor_ exploded around him."

Q turned to William and the Rangers. "Prince William, you and your people risked your lives and the future of your universe to save little old me," he said. "I must repay you. First, I'll send you back to your vessel. I sense there is an enormous amount of sadness since everyone believes you six were killed when _Terok Nor_ imploded."

"And second, Q?" Sofia asked. "Our second gift awaits you at Starbase Yorktown," Q said before snapping his own fingers.

William and the other five Rangers appeared on the Bridge of the _Amidala_. "Prince William! Princess Sofia! You're alright!" Calhoun said before shutting off the command chair's restraints.

"Sorry for the scare, Tamora," William said with a sheepish grin. "Just one of Q's tricks," Sofia said. "What about the A.I.C.?" Calhoun said.

"Oh, I have a feeling we'll never be seeing Kalabar ever again," William said as Calhoun made her way back to Tactical and William took the command chair. "Stand down from Tactical Alert and begin repairs to damaged systems."

"Aye, aye, sir," Calhoun said before tapping a control on her board. As the Bridge lighting returned to normal, William smiled at his crew. "All ships, this is Prince William on the _Amidala_. Set course back for Starbase Yorktown."

An air of jubilation rose from the ships' crews as they all angled away from the Bajor sector and sped into hyper-light.

 _::TBC::_


	12. Chapter 11

_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVIII: "Golden Voyagers"_

 _EPILOGUE_

With repairs to the Prime Timeline ships complete, members of all eight crews gathered in a bar on Starbase Yorktown for a very special presentation. Sofia walked up to William. "Prince William of Cinnabar, as High Commander of the Scarlett Army, I hereby present you with this," Sofia said, holding out towards William a small silver badge.

"It is the crest of the Scarlett Army," Sofia said. "As of this moment, you are officially a member of the Scarlett Army." "Thank you, High Commander," William said as _Kelvin_ Kirk pinned the badge to William's tunic. "In addition, I am assigning you to replace Admiral Heihachiro Nogura as commander of the Army's space defense forces. As such, you should have a flagship that befits your status," Sofia said.

"As you'll remember, Commodore Paris had the engineers here at Starbase Yorktown refit the _Ambassador_ , with help from our friend Q," Sofia continued. "An extensive refit such as this one demands that the _Ambassador_ receive a new name and registry number."

Sofia opened her Mobilates. "This is Princess Sofia. You can move that workbee now," Sofia said before closing and replacing it on her belt. A workbee pulled out away from the observation port, allowing the gathered visitors to see the results of the refit.

Across the ship's hull, design elements echoing every starship that had ever borne the proud name now emblazoned on the _Ambassador_ 's hull beckoned to her crew. Tears began to fall from William's eyes as he saw the legend " _DDV Enterprise SAV-1701-A_ " glistening in the docking port's spotlights.

 _Kelvin_ Kirk tapped William on the shoulder. "Are you all right, William?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jim," William said as he dried his eyes.

"William, we need to get the Prime Timeline crews back to their ships," The Doctor said. "They must be sent back to their proper places and times soon."

"Right, Doctor," William said. But, before that could happen, _Kelvin_ Kirk held up a glass of champagne. "May I propose a toast?" he said.

The eight crews held up their own glasses. "To the crew of the _DDV Enterprise-A_. May their deeds make them worthy of the proud name," _Kelvin_ Kirk said.

"To the _Enterprise-A_!" the visitors chorused before drinking their beverages of choice. William noticed that Sofia was not drinking champagne like she normally did during formal occasions such as the re-commissioning of the _DDV Enterprise-A_.

That night, as "night" fell on Starbase Yorktown and the other ships had returned to their proper places and times leaving only the two _Enterprise-A_ s, William walked up to Sofia. "Sofia, I got your message. What's wrong?" William asked.

Sofia turned to William. "William, I think I might be pregnant," she said. "That's why you didn't drink champagne at the re-commissioning ceremony this afternoon," William said. But before Sofia could explain further, a fanfare sounded.

Sofia reached for and opened her Mobilates. "Princess Sofia. Go ahead," she said. " _Princess, this is Dr. McCoy on the_ Enterprise-A _...that is,_ my Enterprise-A _. I have the results of your exam,_ " Dr. McCoy said on Sofia's Mobilates.

"That's good, Doctor," Sofia said. "William and I are on our way." As Sofia closed her Mobilates, William looked up at her. "Who was that?" he asked. "That was Dr. McCoy. We need to get to the native _Enterprise-A_ ," Sofia said.

William led Sofia to a nearby turbolift car. " _Level, please,_ " Yorktown's computer said. "Docking Port A-113," William said. The doors slid closed.

William and Sofia walked into the Sickbay on the native _Enterprise-A_. Dr. McCoy looked up from his paperwork at the sounds of the doors opening and closing. "You're not really pregnant, Princess," McCoy said, gesturing for William and Sofia to sit down.

"Then, what was wrong with me?" Sofia said. "It must have been something you ate recently," McCoy said. "Food poisoning is surprisingly common, even in food from replicators."

William reached for his Mobilates. "Prince William to _Enterprise_. Take all food replicator systems off-line and perform a full level-1 diagnostic. Tell the galley that they'll be working overtime for the next couple of days," he said. " _Yes, sir,_ " Calhoun said. "Enterprise _, out._ "

As William replaced his Mobilates on his belt, McCoy smiled at Sofia. "You did the right thing though, Sofia—not drinking alcohol at the ceremony earlier," he said. "Now, I know you're a little disappointed that you're not pregnant..."

"I'm not," Sofia said. "William and I really _do_ want to start a family someday...just not right now with Xur and the A.I.C. still out there." "I see," McCoy said. "Well, I'm sure that you two will be really great parents someday."

"Thank you, Leonard," William said before shaking McCoy's hand. Sofia did the same before they both left Sickbay.

Back aboard their _Enterprise-A_ , William took a deep breath as the turbolift taking him and Sofia to the ship's new Bridge began to slow. "William, are you feeling all right?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," William said. "Just a little bummed about you not really being pregnant." "William, I said to Dr. McCoy that it would be best to wait for the defeat of Xur and the A.I.C.," Sofia said. "And I mean it—so much so that before we arrived here, I have been seeing Isabella in Sickbay for birth control treatments."

Sofia put a hand on William's shoulder. "Bill, I know you've been hurting ever since your adopted father died and I know that you want to have a family again," Sofia said. "But you must focus on our mission, so that our future family _will_ be safe."

William turned and looked into his wife's eyes. "Sofia, you're right, as always," William said. "But..." Sofia said, a suggestive smile on her face.

"What?" William said. "We can _practice_ tonight in our new quarters," Sofia said. William smiled, then drew Sofia in a tight embrace and kissed her.

The turbolift doors slid open, but William and Sofia didn't notice...until, that is, Phineas cleared his throat. William and Sofia looked at their friends and sheepishly broke their embrace. "How long were you watching?" William asked.

"Long enough," the entire Bridge crew chorused. William and Sofia stepped onto the Bridge and took their positions. "Helm, set course for Challenger Base," William said. "We need to begin searching for our next mission."

"Course laid in," Chad said. William smiled at his friends and comrades-in-arms before giving the order. "Let's see what's out there. Engage," he said.

The _DDV Enterprise-A_ sailed into a dimensional fold...and into the future.

 _Space...the final frontier. These are the voyages of the United Federation of Planets. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds...to seek out new life and new civilizations...to boldly go where no one has gone before..._

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: "The Ashes of Destiny"


End file.
